Will Not Date
Stage 1 Celal: Turn them around. Don't burn my dear meats. Sarp: Good luck with. Celal: Thanks. Do you have pocket money? I'll give you extra bone skewers. Alyanak: Is there any taste left in our mouth? Celal: So you can't find Ömer. Alyanak: No. There is no hole left that we don't look at. What did Mestan do? Celal: He's eating a plate. Alyanak: I mean, father, did this Ömer do anything abroad? What do you say? Celal: What would I say? Alyanak, I say leave it to me now. Alyanak: But dad. We need to find that push-button. We need to ask this account, dad. Celal: Alyanak. Alyanak: Here you go. Celal: I have that job now. You are withdrawing. Alyanak: Whatever you order, dad. I was so embarrassed, alone. Celal: Her vine face. Come, come, come and get close. Open your mouth.(Alyanak) Come closer.(Sarp) Sarp: Thank you. Stage 2 Guest Player 3: Brother, Celal and Alyanak are inside. He had the man we saw that day or he was with them. Ömer: Beautiful. Then we start. Guest Player 3: What are we starting, brother? Ömer: To his past, his past, his dead, his life. He caught the three together. This opportunity will not escape in life. Guest Player 3: Brother Ömer, you are talking about downloading Kebapçı Celal at your place. Ömer: Did they leave another way? Either they me or I them. Guest Player 3: Well, we'll get in. They'll let us in. After all, the man is the king of the realm. Ömer: Come with you, come with me. Let me see how they bury the king. Stage 3 Ömer: Celal. Alyanak: LAN. Who are you? Ömer: Let friends tell. Guest Player 3: Brother how did you handle this? Ömer: Go. Guest Player 3: Come on. Ömer: Get out, get out. You don't have to quit either. Today is a self-catering day. Come, old man, come. I wish you were making peace when the news was released, right now? Look old man. I will not just shake this bullet on you. I will put this bullet in history. They will write me. Celal: Ömer. I wish I hadn't gone so far? You will say soon. You have a lot to learn, nephew. Ömer: LAN. LAN. What happened man? Celal: Let me explain that I will cut it down. This is how we bring the man to his feet. Thank you guys, you delivered the cargo in good condition. Wish whatever you want from me. Alyanak: Download it! Download. Sarp: Don't you hear? Lower the gun. Ömer: LAN. What's going on? Celal: Minik, get them, bring the tool. I will kill you with this. Ömer. You won't write history like that. Son, give me this chair. Yes. Maybe one day. Young people of the neighborhood... What the hell is this? Minik: My billiard dad. Celal: Live. They will say that they will talk between them just in time while waiting in line at the pool. You know what? Kebapçı Celal killed one of the man with the meat forging rope. Even your name will not be mentioned. Nobody will remember you. Guys, now you go out. Leave us alone.